Volviendo amarlas
by Sam0096V
Summary: Lincoln Loud es un hombre casado de 33 años que vive en una gran casa lleno de 11 hijos y 10 esposas. Pero un día un experimento de Lisa causó que el hombre de la casa volviera tener 11 años. Lograra el hombre del plan controlar la situación de su familia en este estado? Proyecto creado por: Sam0096V, Lois 987 y Ferd726
1. El comienzo de los problemas

**Hola todos los lectores de Fanfiction. Mi nombre de usuario es Sam0096V, así que me pueden llamar por ese nombre o solo Sam (No verdadero nombre XD). Como verán soy nuevo en esta plataforma, pero muy pocos me conocen en otra llamado Wattpad con el mismo nombre de usuario. La razón por la que estoy aquí es nada más darle expandir las historias que hago, hasta ahora voy bien con lo que hago y escuché que aquí no te pueden borrar tus historias (lo malo es que no podrás poner imágenes). Pero bueno, sólo quería poner una de las historias que traigo, ya que aquí podré poner contenido sin que la plataforma me borre la historia. **

**Ahora que si mis razones, quiero aclarar varias cosas. Primero quiero decirles que no estoy interesado mucho en hacer historias, nada más lo hago por una apuesta y también quiero probar algo nuevo. El segundo es que no se actualizará de manara diaria ni mucho menos por semana, tal vez lo actualice por mes, pero por ahora el primer capítulo será corto y después subiré como uno capítulos en este mes. Tercero habrá mucho contenido explícito, tanto que los capítulos pueden llegar ser largos. El cuatro nada más es para avisarles que no soy muy bueno escribiendo, así que notarán varios errores. Quito, esta obra contendrá contenido para adulto, así que habrá muchas cosas que involucra malas palabras, violencia, contenido erotico y sexo con menores de edad. Por último quiero aclara que los personajes de esta historia no son míos y todos los derechos son reservados para los creadores originales, en especial los Creados por Nickelodeon y los que creadores del fandom que hicieron los hijos del pecado (sin kids).**

**Por último Quiero darles las gracias a Ferd726 y a Lois_987 por ayudarme en crear esta historia. Realmente los agradezco mucho. **

**Sin nada más que decir, espero que les guste esta historia y agradecería mucho que comentaras para saber que tan bueno fue, y también saber si les gusto mucho la idea que puse, se que no es original, pero espero que esto inspire algunos lectores. En caso de que ustedes comenten en los comentarios, todos lo que comente serán respondidos en el siguiente junto con su nombre de usuario. (Nota: los nombres de visita aparecerán también, pero solo se responderán sus preguntas si valen la pena responder)**

* * *

Era el comienzo de una alocado día en la gran casa Loud, en donde los residentes de la avenida Frankly comenzaba a despertar por los gritos ruidosos que daba esa gran familia.

"Estas vez te pasaste de la raya, Leía! Ahora ven para acá para que te de tu merecido!" Decía una una pre-adolescente albina gótica de unos doce años que perseguía a una linda niña rubia.

"Ha! Como si pudieras atraparme con esas piernas flacas y pálidas de un muerto que tienes!" Bufo la niña rubia de unos 10 años, aún corriendo de su agresora sin ninguna temor de ser atrapada por la albina.

"Podrían ustedes dos callarse por un minuto! Necesito terminar de reparar esta maldita maqueta para la tarea de hoy!" Dijo un niño castaño rockero de unos 11 años que intentaba reparar una maqueta en forma de casa junto con varios muñecos.

"Hey, hermanas! Puedo participar en su carrera con ustedes?!" Pregunto emocionada una chica adolescente castaña de unos 13 años que vestía con traje deportivo con un número dos en su camiseta.

"No creo que están jugando a las carreras, Lacy, pero eso si que les gusta jugar más el juego del gato y el rato. Jajaja." Comentó una chica adolescente peli-naranja de unos 14 años.

"Buena esa, hija" Aparece una mujer castaña de unos 36 años, riendo por el juego de palabras que uso su hija.

"Dios por que hacen tanto escándalo en la sala. No ven que estamos ocupadas preparándonos para salir." Saliendo una mujer rubia con traje de empresario de color azul de unos 39 años, junto con otra mujer rubia a su lado.

"No seas así, Lori. Mira como nuestros niños están divirtiéndose, como si fuéramos nosotras cuando éramos pequeñas." Comentó la rubia con anteojos de sol de unos 38 años. Vistiendo consigo ropas de modas muy finas de color verde marino.

"Chicos! Ya dejen de hacer tanto escándalo, no queremos que los vecinos nos vuelva a reclamar de nuevo por el ruido que hacen." Diciendo una joven castaña de 17 años, quejándose por el ruido que hacen sus hermanos.

"Tranquila, Lyra. Deja que los niños hagan lo que ellos quieran." Dijo una mujer castaña rockera de unos 37 años, intentando calmar a su primera hija.

"Pero, madre..." Lyra no pudo terminar de reclamar ya que una repentina explosión comenzó temblar por toda la casa.

**Sonido de una explosión**

"Pero que fue eso!" Todos preguntaban al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Una hora antes de la explosión.**

En un cuarto desordenado despierta una joven rubia con varias ojeras en sus ojos y su cabello toda desmoronada. La rubia miro el reloj y ve que marcaba más de las 6:00 am, así que ella se levanta de su cama para así poder cambiar sus ropas, pero cuando estaba apunto de quitarse su camisón, escucha alguien tocar.

**sonidos de golpes en la puerta**

Afuera de la puerta "_Loan, estás despierta, soy yo tu madre. Puedo pasar?_"

La joven adulta de 21 años se asusta por el llamado de su madre. No quería abrirle la puerta, pero al saber como era su madre así de impaciente, decide acercase a la puerta. Con un poco de miedo quita el seguro de la puerta y después se aleja de ella.

"P-Por s-supuesto que p-puedes p-pasar m-mama!" Diciendo con tartamudees mientras ve que su puerta se abre y de ahí aparece su madre, toda arreglada con su trabajo de empresaria y con una mirada firme y sería.

"Por dios, Loan. Cuantas veces te he dicho que recogieras tu habitación? Ya es la quinta vez que te lo digo." Lori miraba el desorden de la habitación de su hija. "Si no recoges tu habitación, tendré que decirle a tu padre para que te de un buen castigo."

Loan estaba asustada por el regaño de su madre, estaba apunto de sollozar, hasta que alguien entra a su habitación.

"Sucede algo aquí?" Aparece un hombre albino de uno 33 años, vestido con un polo naranja, pantalones marrones y zapatones cafés.

"Lincoln, qué bueno que estes aquí. Dile a tu hija qué ya es hora de que se responsabilice un poco en recoge su habitación. Ya le he dicho tantas veces que lo limpie y no hace caso. A este paso su habitación convertirá en un basurero y no quiero saber lo que vaya a encontrar." Lori agarra una caja vacía de pizza pero después la caja se abre por si sola y de ahí sale una serpiente cascabel. "AAAAAH!" Lori tira la caja de pizza y de ahí la serpiente se arrastras hasta llegar en donde esta Loan.

"P-Pretzel! C-con que ahí estabas. T-te dije q-que no comieras p-pizza, te podrías enfermar." Dice Loan regañando a su serpiente mascota.

"Dime otra vez por dejamos que Loan tenga una serpiente cascabel como mascota." Quejándose Lori hacia su esposo.

"Vamos, cariño. No vez que ella le agrada, recuerda lo que dijo la , sería una buena forma de animar a nuestra hija, aparte Lana se aseguró quitarles los dientes y que Lisa cambiara el veneno mortal por uno de parálisis. Además mírala, Lori, no ves que ellos dos se llevan tan bien." Dijo Lincoln mostrando cómo su hija se llevaba muy bien con su mascota.

Lori mira a su hija y ven como Loan y la serpiente cascabel comienza a interactuar juntos, como si ellos fueran los mejores amigos. "Como sea. Pero enserio dile a tu hija que se ponga a recoger su cuarto que hasta ya apesta con tan solo estar tanto tiempo aquí adentro. Y más te vale con no la cincuenta que ya Loan es una adulta. Tarde o temprano ella tendrá que salir afuera a vivir su propia viva, no la podremos mantenerla por toda la vida." Molesta por que tiene que recordarle a su esposo que ya Loan no es una niña y que ya era hora de que su hija comenzara a responsabilizarse más en su vida, de que no siempre vivirá en la casa.

"Esta bien, Lori. Yo se lo diré. Ten por seguro que Loan limpiará su habitación hoy mismo." Acariciando su hombro y luego le ea un beso en su mejilla a su esposa.

Lori se sonroja un poco y luego dio un suspiro de derrota. "Como sea. Solo quiero que el cuarto esté limpio cuando llegue de vuelta del trabajo." Lori dejó el cuarto de su hija.

Lincoln dio un suspiro para luego ver a su hija que aún seguía jugando con su serpiente. El se acerca a su hija para luego llamarle por su nombre con un tono algo serio.

"Loan"

Loan se asusta ya que pensaba que su padre le iba a regalarle o castigarle, pero se sorprende al ver que su padre le comienza a darle un abrazo y luego le comienza acariciarle su cabeza,

"Tranquila, Loan. No te voy a regañar. Pero eso si que tú madre tiene razón. Tienes que limpiar tu habitación ya que esto parece un basurero. Tal vez a tu tía Lana le guste el desorden, pero lo demás no le gustaría tanto." Dándole un beso en la frute para que su hija se calmase.

"Perdón, papá. Ahora mismo empiezo a recoger mi cuarto." Diciéndole con la voz calmada, ya que con su presencia era la única forma de poder hablar bien cuando ella estaba en los brazos de su queridísimo padre.

"Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar, es mucha basura tirada para que tu lo hagas toda sola. y dudo que lo puedas terminar a tiempo. Si quieres déjame ayudarte un poco para que así puedas terminar y alcanzar el desayuno a tiempo. Que te parece la idea?" Dejándola de abrazarla y dándole una sonrisa a su adoraba hija mayor.

"Por s-supuesto, gracias P-papa." Loan un poco ruborizada se aparta torpemente para luego empezar a recoger su cuarto.

Lincoln le ayuda a su hija a limpiar su habitación y después de unos 10 minutos, el cuarto de Loan estaba limpio y ordenado. No había basura tirada, la cama estaba entendida, el ordenador de computadora limpia, sus juegos de consolas y libros guardados en donde deben de estar. Toda la habitación estaba limpia.

"Ya está. Vaya que fue mucha basura, no lo crees, Loan." Diciéndole a su hija mientras levantaba dos bolsas grandes llena de basura.

"S-si que lo es" Tapándose su rostro con sus manos. Estaba tan avergonzaba al ver las dos bolsas grandes llena de basura que habían recolectado con tan solo recoger su cuarto. Su madre tenía razón, ella necesita responsabilizarse, no toda su vida vivirá siempre en la casa de sus padres, ella necesitaba comenzar independizarse por si misma, ya tiene 21 años y sigue actuando como una niña miedosa. Su padres siempre la cuidaba y aún lo sigue asiendo, si tan solo desearía que su padre la cuidase por toda la vida.

"Bueno, Loan, yo me llevo las bolsas mientras tú te cambias de ropa. Muy pronto comenzara el desayuno así que espero que no tardes." Lincoln se lleva las dos pillas de basura.

"M-muy bien, pa-pa. G-gracias por a-ayudarme." Dándole las gracias mientras ella cerraba su puerta.

Lincoln se lleva las bolsa de basura, y cuando estaba apunto de bajar de las escaleras, es sorprendido al ver a alguien salir del baño. Podía ver a una joven mujer castaña de unos 26 años usando un suéter verde de cuello de tortuga, una bata de laboratorio blanco encima del suéter, pantalones marrones y botas negras. Tenía unos anteojos redondo.

"Buenos días mi unidad fraternal amoroso como pareja de compromiso llamado, Lincoln. O mejor dicho mi esposo." Saludo una mujer castaña a su pareja.

"Buenos días, Lisa. Como amaneciste." Saludándole de vuelta a su otra esposa como hermana menor.

"Muy bien. Recupere las energías necesarias como para volver a seguir con mi programa de trabajo diario, terminando con gran proyecto de ciencia que podría mejorar la humanidad. Y ya que estás aquí, requiero de tu asistencias para que me ayudes en un pequeño experimente que llevo trabajando por días."

Lincoln no le gustaba lo que estaba escuchando, pero al saber que sería algo pequeño, decidió ayudarla. "Esta bien, Lisa. Te voy a ayudar. Solo déjame tirar esto afuera y te veré en tu laboratorio."

"Muy bien, Querido. Te espero pronto." Lisa se despide pero no antes darle un beso en la mejilla. Lincoln feliz le devuelve el beso pero se lo da en sus labios, eso hizo que la genio se sorprendiera, pero aún así acepta el beso, luego de eso se separan. "No tardes."

Lincoln asiente para luego marcharse con las dos bolsas de basura. Sacó la basura afuera de la casa para luego regresar adentro y ir al laboratorio de Lisa, en la cual ella lo está esperando adentro.

* * *

**Laboratorio de Lisa.**

"Muy bien, unidad amoroso. Toma." Lisa le da una caja de jugo.

"Y para que...!" Lincoln no pudo terminar ya que algo saltó sobre el. Se sorprende ver que en sus manos tenía a una pequeña bebe de casi un año, la pequeña agarró la caja de jugo de manzana y después comienza a beber de ella. "Hola, Lulú. Cómo estás mi pequeña bebe."

La infante al ver a su padre alzo sus pequeñas manitas para que así pudiera acercarse a él. Lincoln entiendo lo que ella quería y con gusto se acerca a ella para así darle un beso en la mejilla y así la bebe pudiera abrazarlo..

"Muy bien, Lulú. Ya era hora de que aparecieras. Pero coste que esto es la última vez que te doy jugo de manzana. Es mucha azúcar para a ti y quiero que digieras cosas saludables." Lisa toma a Lulú en sus brazos.

"Solo era para eso?" Esperando que fuera así. No es que le guste ayudar, pero últimamente los experimentos de Lisa se están volviendo más peligrosos al tal punto de que más de una ocasión casi muere por probar uno de sus invento que hace siempre hace su esposa.

"No, esto es lo que quiero que pruebes." Lisa quitando el manto y después muestra una máquina.

"Y eso es?" Preguntando Lincoln por saber lo que hace su máquina.

"Esto mi unidad amado. Es mi maquina rejuvenecedora! Con ella puedo alterar la edad del cualquier individuo." Diciendo Lisa el uso de su invento.

"Y por qué construiste una máquina rejuvenecedora?" Queriendo saber el peli-blanco.

"Hace unas semanas Lola quería que creara un tipo de crema que hiciera rejuvenecer su rostro, pero le dije que solo sería un malgasto de mi tiempo y que preferiría hacer algo que valía la pena hacer, y por supuesto como siempre Lola nunca me dejaba de fastidiar, insistiendo que hiciera esa crema. así que no tuve de otra que hacer una. Todo iba bien, hasta que me di cuenta que los efectos de la crema era algo temporal y limitada, que me haría forzar a seguir creando más cremas, aparte que el material es algo raro y costoso. Así que decidí mejor crear una máquina que alteraba la edad para así no malgastar mi valioso tiempo y así Lola nunca me pediría jamás hacer más cremas de belleza. Por eso te pido, querido que lo pruebes y aver si hay algunos cambios." Lisa finalizó.

"No lo se. No crees que Lola se exagera un poco. Digo ella tiene 28 años y aún es joven. "Lincoln con algo de duda no quería probar la máquina.

"Es lo que le dije, pero ya sabes cómo es ella, aparte las demás unidades mayores quiere ser también jóvenes, es por eso que decidí crear esta máquina en vez de malgastar mi tiempo hacer cremas que solo duraría por semanas. Y eso mi unidad no tengo el tiempo de hacerlo. Pero si lo haces..." desabrochando un poco su bata de laboratorio y mostrando sus pecho. "Podemos pasar una noche salvaje aquí en mi laboratorio, y lo bueno es que todo el cuarto es aprueba de sonido.

El bulto de Lincoln comenzó a crecer al ver los pechos de su hermana. Cuando fue la última vez que ellos dos fueron a la cama? Teniendo 11 hijos en una sola casa es difícil encontrar privacidad. "Esta bien, lo haré. Solo espero no tener un tercer brazo" Asustado por lo que va hacer.

"No te preocupes, para eso estoy aquí, aunque sería interesante estudia ese defecto." Lincoln se asusta un poco por el comentario de su hermana.

Lincoln se adentra a la máquina y la puerta empezó a cerrarse por si sola. Lisa desde afuera empieza a encender la máquina y después ve en su monitor a su amado esposo parado. Adentro de la máquina unos cuántas antenas salieron y con rayos saliendo de ellas comenzaron a disparale un rayo hacia el hombre albino. El sintió un cosquilleo por los rayos, pero luego nota que su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar un poco, su brazo donde tenía una cicatriz cuando jugó un juego con Lacy se había desvanecido, y también nota que su rostro ya no tenía arrugas. La máquina iba todo bien, pero luego escucha un sonido que hace que ambos comenzaran alterarse.

***!Advertencia, máquina en sobre carga!* **

"Lisa?! Que es eso?!" Preocupado de que algo malo iba a pasar.

"Creo que la máquina está sobrecargando. Voy a apagarlo ahora mismo" Lisa intentaba apagar la máquina, pero el control del teclado empezó a estallar.

"Lisa?!" Lincoln pudo notar que su cuerpo comenzaba hacerse pequeño. "LISA!"

Lisa correr y fue hacia la caja de energía para poder apagar la máquina, pero era demasiado tarde, ya que la máquina había llegando a sobrecargase, y eso hace que la máquina explote.

***¡Boom!***

* * *

***Presente***

La familia Loud corrieron hacia el laboratorio de Lisa, y cuando llegaron ven a Lisa intentar mover unos escombros mientras que la bebe de Lulú estaba ahí llorando.

"Que demonios paso aquí?!" Fue lo que dijo una mujer rubia de uno 23 años, en la cual llevaba una camisa púrpura con pantalones negros y zapatos de color blanco.

Lisa no contestó lo que dijo su hermana, solo siguió moviendo los escombros esperando que su marido no estuviera gravemente lastimado.

"Por favor, Lincoln, dime que aún estás bien" Eso fueron las palabras que dijo la genio.

"Como que Lincoln esta aquí!... no me digas que lo volviste a usarlo de nuevo con tus locos inventos, Lisa!" Hablo furiosa una mujer castaña de unos 35 años, llevando consigo un traje rojo deportivo.

"No hay que enojarnos con ella, Lynn. Debemos ayudarla a buscar a Lincoln." Dijo una rubia fontanera de unos 28 años.

Las chicas asistieron y comenzaron a quitar los escombros. Las señoras Loud empezaron a quitar todas las rocas y escombros que podían, mientras que los hijos ayudaron con lo que podían. Todos los hijos empezaron a preocuparse ya que escucharon que su padre estaba enterrado ahí.

Cuando las Loud terminaron de quitar todo, Lynn y Lana movieron una parte pesada, y de ahí encontraron a Lincoln, pero lo que ellas no esperaba, era ver a su amado ahora en cuerpo de un niño de casi 11 años de edad.

"Al parecer nuestro Lincoln ya no es tan **grande** como era antes, jejeje. Entienden?" Comentó Luan viendo que su amado estaba desnudo y pudiendo ver el tamaño de su tronquito.

"Literalmente enserio, Luan?" Fue lo que dijo Lori de mala gana por haber hecho un chiste tan malo en una situación así.


	2. El despertar

**Bueno no me esperaba mucho pero creo que a muchos les encanto la historia. Se que notarán unos errores, pero intentaré lo posible en corregirles después del siguiente capítulo. Pero por ahora responderé sus comentarios que realmente me impresiona recibir muchos. **

**J0nas Nagera: Gracias por comentar. Intégrate corregir esos errores y cambiar un poco la grama, haber si con eso improvisó un poco. Este capítulo te resolverá tus preguntas, así que espero que lo disfrutes de este capítulo.**

**Guest: Thanks? If I know what part you laughinh?**

**Anacoreta: Habra mucha relación como Lemon en todas las hermanas y las hijas del pecado. Los varones tendrá sus propias parejas para así no dejarlos excluidos.**

**msjorten: Aquí el capítulo te resolverá tus dudas.**

**Rathable: Me alegra que apoyes la historia. Es que quiero expandir en otras plataforma para que muchos lectores lo lean. Gracias por la ayuda.**

**Bueno sin más que decir, espero sus comentarios para ver cómo quedó este capítulo y realmente me ayudaría un poco mejora sin me dan sus opiniones para saber en qué es lo que fallo. Bueno espero que disfrute del capirulo que ya el siguiente habrá más contenido.**

* * *

Todos los miembros de la familia Loud se había reunido en una sola habitación, en donde podemos ver a 10 mujeres adultas rodeando en una sola cama tamaño rey. En la cama se podía ver a niño peli-blanco acostado todo cobijado con sus ropas de pijamada puesta, y varias almohadas rodeado por su cabeza. Afuera de la gran cama se podía encontrar un grupo de jóvenes, en ello se podía ver a 9 chicas y 2 chicos.

Las 10 mujeres no podía creer lo que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos, su esposo y hermano siendo convertido en un niño de 11 años, o eso era lo que había confirmado Lisa cuando ella analizó el cuerpo de su amado, diciéndoles que su máquina había rejuvenecido su cuerpo al tal punto de haberlo convertido en un niño. Según lo que Lisa había explicado, la máquina sufrió de una sobrecarga, haciendo que el invento rejuveneciera la edad de Lincoln de manera radical, al tal punto que posiblemente el se hubiera convertido en un embrión, por suerte la máquina había explotado a tiempo, ya que no habría manera de poder detener el invento, al menos claro que hubiera apagado la energía.

"Todo esto es tu culpa, Lisa!" Fueron los gritos de reclamo que decía una mujer hermosa con cabellos dorados, vistiéndose con un vestido rosa con mucho brillos. "Si no fueras tan holgazán en hacer una simple crema, nada de esto hubiera pasado!" Lisa con enojo le encara enfrente de ella.

"Pues nada de eso hubiera pasado si no me estuvieras fastidiándome todo el día en hacer tu entupida crema, Lola!" Lisa se defendía de los reclamos de su hermana.

"Pues que tanto te cuesta en hacer uno?" Esperando Lola su excusa.

"Pues mucho, más de lo que te pudieras imaginar. Crees que es fácil hacer uno sin tener a alguien que lo pruebe? Aparte los recursos son muy raros y caros." Las cosas que necesitaba la genio era algo que no se podía encontrar aquí, aparte también que necesitaría de una gran suma de dinero.

"Pues si dinero es lo que necesitas, pues me lo hubieras dicho antes." Para Lola, el dinero era algo que no hacía falta para una modelo multimillonaria.

"Aún así los ingredientes tardaría semanas, o hasta meses en llegar, aparte que tardaría mucho tiempo en crear la fórmula para crear la crema, así que opte en crear una máquina que rejuveneciera no solo las células, si no también revertir moléculas y átomos."

"Pero aún así no debiste usar a Linky para tus experimentos." Ahora entra Leni en la discusión. "Prometiste que no experimentarías mas con el en tus experimentos peligrosos. Que pasaría si algo malo le pasara a nuestro esposo? No me imagino mi vida sin a lado de el." La modelista comenzó poner su mano en la cabellera albina de su hermano, luego le da una pequeña caricia.

"Bueno ya estuvo!" Lori para la discusión. "Lo que importa ahora es que Lincoln esta bien... por ahora." La mujer mayor mira a su esposo con una mirada preocupante.

Mientras que las 10 esposas cuidaba de su esposo, los once hijos miraban al niño costado en la cama de sus padres, según lo que habían escuchado de su tía Lisa, ese niño se suponía que era su padre. Al principio pensaron que sería otra broma de su madre/tía Luan, pero al saber que su tía Lisa era la causante de lo qué pasó con su padre, los chicos dejaron de preocuparse y después empezaron a hablar de lo que pasaría ahora.

"Así que... el viejo se volvió un niño? no es así Lyle?." Pregunto el rockero. Lemy no se esperaba nada de lo que estaba viendo ahora mismo, su viejo de su padre era un niño preadolescente como el, tal vez de su misma edad. Esperaba que su padre fuera algo como siempre describió su madre, pero al parecer creo que se había imaginado demasiado siendo que lo miraba más a un cabezon nerd enclenque, que un chico musculoso con una buena mirada en su rostro.

"Eso parece" Dijo un chico con cabellos largos de color platino. Lyle llevaba puesto una camisa púrpura de manga larga, pantalones verdes, y tenis del mismo color de su pantalla. A pesar de que su cabello sea largo y sus pestañas más largas como sus demás hermanas, el era un chico al que siempre le confunde como una chica.

"A-así que... p-pa-papa se... volvió un n-ni-niño?" Tartamudeó Load muy nerviosa al ver a su padre dormido en la cama. La pobre joven adulta no podía quitar la vista al niño albino siendo que lo veía algo lindo.

Liena hacía unos señas en sus manos para hablar lo que ella piensa, en la cual Liby lograr entenderla.

"Así es, Liena. Realmente no cambio mucho." Hablo la peli-naranja.

"Que quieres decir, Liby?" Pregunto Lacy a su hermana mayor con curiosidad.

"Que su mechón de cabello no ha cambiado en nada. Hahaha." Los demás hermanos suspiraron. "Oye, Lupa. Creo que al fin encontramos a tu gemelo perdido, no? Hahaha." Riéndose Liby.

Lupa no escucho en nada de lo que dijo Liby. Estaba tan concentrada en ver a su padre que algo en ella logró llamar su atención, y no sabía que era.

"Lupa?" Preguntó la comediante, agitando su mano enfrente del rostro de la peli-blanca.

Lapa reacciona al ver la mano y después se la quita encima con una cara fastidiada. "Tsh, si claro, ni siquiera nos parecemos mucho." Contestándole con una actitud rebelde.

"Tienes razón. Papi es más apuesto y sexi. No como tú que te ves fea y amargada" Bufo Leía, riéndose de la peli-blanca con una risa bastante carente.

"Ahora si!" Lupa estaba apunto de darle un puñetazo en la cara de la rubia, hasta que sus hermanos tuvieron con sostener de los hombros de la albina para que ella no hiciera una locura.

"Cálmate, Lupa! No es momento ni el lugar para que juegues con ella" Lemy sujetando fuertemente del brazo derecho de Lupa.

"Por su puesto que es el momento. Déjame acercarme a ella para darle una simple y fuerte puñetazo en su cara de princesita" Lupa se estaba agitando bruscamente para así poder zafares del agarre de sus hermanos, pero se le dificultaba un poco en liberarse.

"Pero aquí no, Lupa. Ya cuando estés afuera, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella. Pero ahora mismo debemos saber que vanos hacer con la situación de nuestra padre. Así que por favor cálmate." Lyle agarrándola firmemente. Apenas podía sostenerla de su hombro izquierdo ya que no era de tan fuerte, pero si para retenerla por unos cuantos minutos más.

"Ellos tiene razón. No es el lugar para jugar, así que cálmate, Lupa." Dijo Lyra intentando razonar con la peli-blanca.

"Si cálmate, no queremos que te sigan saliendo más arrogas, aunque te verías muy bien con ellas siendo ya una anciana con canas. Hahaha!" Leía agregando más insultas hacia la gótica peli-blanca.

"Vez de lo que digo! Suéltame de una vez para asi-"

"Niños pueden callarse!" Callando fuerte Lola a los niños. "Su padre está despertando"

Los hijos se callaron por un momento al escuchar lo que dijo su madre/tía Lola. Todos pusieron su atención en la cama en donde estaba su padre acostados. Ambos Lemy y Lyle soltaron a Lupa, pero antes de que ella aprovechara la oportunidad de darle una pálida a Leia, Lyra se pone enfrente con una mirada amenazante. La peli-blanca sabía lo que pasaría si ella comenzara golpear a Leia, y no sería nada agradable. Con un suspiro de derrota se voltea pero no antes mirar a Leia. Leia solo se burla mientras ponía una cara de satisfacción, pero la peli-blanca no se iba dejar, así que ella saca su dedo del medio y después miró la cama de su padre.

Todas las mujeres mayores comenzaron asomar y rodear un poco la cama en donde estaba Lincoln. El joven peli-blanco comenzaba moverse un poco, pero no de la forma que uno se moviera. Las esposas preocupadas por la forma que se movía, ellas comenzaron a pensar en cómo despertaría a su esposo, Luan sugirió lanzarle una cubeta de agua fría, Luna tocarle una melodía, Lola darle una bofetada, y otra sugerencia más que relaciona en hacerle contacto físico, pero Lisa las detiene y les advierte que hacerle eso le podría dañarle mucho su estado emocional, que mejor debería dejarlo despertara por si solo manera regular y ver si su amado tendría un tipo de efecto secundario después de haberse rejuvenecido tanto.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí, no sabía lo que había dicho Lisa, pero lo que sí sabía era que su esposo tendría algo que podría afectarle su estado físico, o eso era lo que ellas pensaban.

"Chicas, Lincoln está despertando!" Dijo Lily al ver que su hermano estaba despertando.

Al escuchar lo que dijo Lily, las esposas al igual que los hijos comenzaron acercar a la cama, después ven como el peli-blanco comenzaba abrir los ojos lentamente. El joven muchacho despertó con pequeño bostezo mientras rascaba un poco sus ojos y después comenzaba a estirar un poco su brazo derecho. Comenzó bostezar aún más para luego poner su mirada a alguien. Al momento de dejar de bostezar, Lincoln abre sus ojos para ver a una mujer mayor de cabellos rubios arreglando con anteojos y usando sombras de color azul en sus ojos. "Buenos días... mamá."

Las chicas se sorprendieron mucho por lo que dijo su hermano.

"Mamá?" Lori se quedó atónita por lo que le había llamado su esposo.

"Qué haces aquí en mi habitación? Acaso..." Lincoln miro al reloj y nota que ya era casi las 7:30am de la mañana. "Hay no! Voy a llegar tarde a la escuela!" Espantado intentó levantar de su cama, pero al momento de hacerlo nota algo inusual en su cama. No parecía la misma cama que tanto dormía, si no que era más grande, mucho más grande que las demás camas de la casa, incluso más grande que la de sus padres.

Cuando Lincoln intento mirar en su alrededor, pudo notar que el no estaba solo, claro aparte de su madre por su puesto, pero después se da cuenta que estaba rodeado por muchas mujeres, la mayoría eran rubias y castañas, y muy pocas con cabellos multicolor, también noto a los dos chicos que estaba atrás de las chicas jóvenes. No sabia por que había tanta gente en su habitación, si es que realmente estaba en su habitación, lo único que podía hacer ahora, era decir unas simples palabras.

"Buenos días?..." Diciendo las palabras que podía pensar en su cabeza, no era que podía decir otra cosa, aparte de decir que donde estaba? Estaba tan asustado que no quería dar una mala jugada, tal vez preguntando a su madre podría aclarar bien la situación que estaba. "Mamá, por qué hay tanta gente mirándome de esa forma?" Volviendo hablar a su madre, pero después nota algo diferente en ella. "Mamá?"

"Muy bien, Lincoln, ya puedes de dejar de decirme mamá que no soy tan vieja." Algo fastidiada dijo Lori enojada por que su hermano le estaba comparando con su madre, claro que se parece mucho cuando ella era joven, pero esto ya era algo insultante.

"Pero de que hablas mamá?" Lori no es demasiado viaja? Bueno tal vez un poco en la frente y... *¡Golpe!* Auch!" Recibiendo un coscorrón en su cabeza. "Por que hiciste eso?!" Masajeado el golpe que había recibido en su cabeza.

"Como te atreves a decir eso a tu esposa, Lincoln!" Gritándole al peli-blanco. "La razón por la que tenía pocas era por el estrés que ustedes siempre hacen cuando destruyen toda la casa." Esa fue la declaración que hizo.

"(Y pensábamos que era por amarga que era)" Era lo que pensaban las demás hermanas.

"Espere un segundo, como que mi esposa? Perdóname pero eso es imposible, yo apenas tengo 11 años y es una locura que yo pueda estar casado con usted. Mi hermana es mayor que yo y aparte ella anda en una relación fuerte con su novio Bobby. No lo tomes mal pero usted es demasiado mayor para que yo esté casado con usted." Lincoln no sabia si esto era uno de sus sueño Inter-dimensiónales, ya que si lo fuera, este si que era uno muy bizarro.

Lori no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, acaso esta negando que el estaba casado con ella, esto ya se estaba pasando de la raya.

"Eso es peor de lo que pensaba" Fueron las palabras que dijo Lisa, en la cual llamaron la atención a las hermanas más cercanas hacia ella.

"Que quieres decir con eso, Lisa?" Pregunto Lily a su hermana mayor. Lisa camino lentamente para ir hacia donde está su hermano.

"Ya basta, Lincoln. Si vas a seguir haciendo el olvidadizo, pues yo te convertiré en un pretzel...!" Lori siente que alguien la para para luego ver a Lisa con una expresión seria en su rostro.

"Puedes darme un momento con el, unidad fraternal mayor llamada Lori." Como siempre nombrando esos nombre, pero eso fue lo suficiente como para que Lori se apartará.

Lincoln atónito ve a una mujer adulta algo joven, tal vez entre unos 25 o más años, pero por una razón algo la hacía familiar, como si ya antes lo había conocido. Lisa comenzó a sentarse en la cama para luego acercarse a su unidad fraternal.

"H-hola... señora" aún incomodo por hablar con extraños, en especial si ese extraño era alguien bonita.

"Buenas, mi unidad fraternal" Lincoln se quedó concertado por lo que dijo esa mujer, aparte que lo había llamado 'fraterno'. "Te preguntarás por qué te habré llamado 'fraterno'?" Lincoln se sorprendo por lo que había adivinado. "Pues verás, se que sonará extraño, pero yo... soy tu unidad fraternal menor, o para que entiendas mejor, soy tu hermana menor: Lisa Marie Loud.

Lincoln habré su boca al escuchar el nombre de su hermana menor. Como era posible, Lisa apenas tiene como 4 años, y esa mujer es muy mayor para que se parezca a su hermanita, aunque puede decir que tiene una cuántas facetas que lo distingue un poco, pero dios esa mujer era muy... pero muy sexy.

"Parece que aún no asimilas muy bien lo que te acabo de decir... Suspirando bueno creo que es algo normal" levantándose de la cama. La genio comenzó a sacar una tableta para luego tomar apuntes.

"Que quieres decir con eso?" Pregunto Lana confundida."

"Si, Literalmente el no se acuerda de nada. Acaso le habrá dado amnesia?" Sugiriendo que eso fuera el problema.

"Lamentablemente esto puede ser peor que la amnesia." Las chicas se asustaron por lo que dijo la genio, exception de los hijos que no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba hablando sus padres.

"Que quieres decir que peor que la amnesia?" Hablo Luna con un tono preocupante.

"Al parecer la máquina rejuvenecedora no solo ha rejuvenecido al tal punto de llegar hacer un niño, si no que también las experiencias que había experimentado el cerebro también llegaron a reiniciarse, tanto que todo lo que el vivió se reinició al tal punto que solo tiene los recuerdos de lo que está viviendo ahora mismo." Al decir lo que dijo la genio, las hermanas solo pudieron decir un 'heh?'. Quiero decir que Lincoln no sabe nada de lo qué pasó con su vida, todo lo que el vivió experimento dejaron de existir. Todo lo que el revivió en los últimos 20 años nunca pasaron para el, todo lo que el sabe hasta ahora es lo que está experimentando ahora mismo.

Las chicas finalmente entendieron todo, todo lo que había dicho la genio, y no podía creer lo que acabaron de descubrir.

"Quieres decir que los buenos momentos que pasamos con el..."

"Las casas lindas que pasamos"

"Los problemas que nos enfrentamos"

"La lucha que hicimos"

"Por nuestro amor"

"Las cosas difíciles y duras que pasamos"

"Las travesuras y el caos"

"La crianza y la experiencia"

"El amor que teníamos"

" y todo lo que hicimos en familia"

"Todas esas experiencias se borraron para siempre!"

La genio solo asistió con una lágrima que se le salía de sus antojos.

"Eso es una broma cierto? No puedes decir que lo que pasamos juntos se haya ido así como si más." Fueron las palabras quebradas que dijo Luan.

"No es una broma, hermana."

"Dude, no hay forma de regresar sus recuerdos? Tal vez crear una máquina envejece dora podría revertir los efectos no?" Sugerido la rockera de manera desesperante.

"Lamentablemente sería imposible. Por su puesto que podría crear uno, pero aún tengo que saber si los efectos rejuvenecedor son temporales o permanentes, ya que si lo es, no habrá forma de regresarlo a la edad correspondiente, claro que crecerá por el tiempo, pero ya para eso todas nosotras seríamos más mayores al momento de que Lincoln llegue a cumplir los 33 años de vuelta.

"Pero aún así puedes regresar los recuerdos, no? Rezando la modelista con la esperanza de que todo pueda solucionar.

"Eso no lo se. El cerebro es algo más complicado. Técnicamente hay posibilidades de que Lincoln pueda recuperar sus recuerdos. Pero como dije antes, tendría que estudiar más para ver si mi teoría sea equivocada."

Lincoln no sabia lo que estaba pasando, pensaba que si cerraba los ojos, volvería a su cama y todo volvería como era antes, pero al parecer no podía salir de ese sueño, tal esas mujeres pueda que sean sus hermanas, pero la idea de casarse con una de ella lo tenía más confuso.

Cuando los niños estaba apunto de hablarles algo para saber el estado de su padre, una alarma comenzó a sonar.

¡**Ding! ¡Ding!***

Lori a reconocer el ruido, saca su teléfono y nota que ya era hora de ir a su trabajo. "Demonios! Llegaré tarde al trabajo!" Lori comienza levantarse de la cama.

"Lori esto es importante. Debemos pensar que hacer con Linky." Dijo Leni intentando parar a su hermana.

"Lo se, pero si no voy, los empresarios no me dejarán en paz! Aparte cada uno tenemos cosas que hacer. Ustedes niños alístense que los llevaré a todos a la escuela." Lori sale del cuarto a toda prisa.

"Diablos tiene razón, yo tengo que abrir el veterinario, no puedo dejar a los animales sin darles algo de comer." Lana también deja la cama. "Vamos Lizy que necesito tu ayuda para alimentar a las mascotas pequeñas."

"Pero que va pasar con papá?" Hablo inocente la niñita con un tono preocupante.

"Tu papá estará bien, cariño. Tu papá es un hombre fuerte" Cargando a su hija en sus brazos.

"Mejor dicho, niño." Agregó Luan. "Yo también debo de salir a mi trabajo, no quiero perderme la sorpresa que le tengo preparado a mis víctimas~digo compañeros de trabajo jejeje." También la comediante sale junto a Lana.

"Espera, Mamá! Necesito que me preste alguna de tus cámaras. La necesito para un pequeño proyecto que estoy trabajando." Liby sale corriendo a perseguir a su madre.

"Yo también debo de salir, tengo que abrir la tienda de música, aparte que ya Sam se está poniendo algo molesta porque ella siempre abre la tienda." Luna también deja la cama.

"Bueno si no hay nada más que hacer, mejor me voy a prepararme a peinar mi cabello" Antes de que Leia pudiera salir de la puerta, fue detenidas por Lupa.

"No creas que te irás así de fácil" Lupa esperando el momento que su hermana saliera de esa puerta.

"Realmente me estás llegando fastidiar, por que no aceptas por la buenas que no puedes llegar a superar a alguien superior." Retando a la albina.

"Porque tú no eres alguien superior, si no más bien eres alguien inferior." Bufo Lupa con una sonrisa burlona.

"Como me dijiste, anciana?!" Poniéndose enfrente de Lupa.

"Una in-" pero fue interrumpida por un grito furioso y autoritario de su tía Lori.

"Vamos, niños que llegaron tarde a sus escuelas! Y si no los veo en la camiozilla en unos minutos, los convertiré a todos en pretzel humanos!"

Esos gritos fueron suficientes para que todos los niños saliera corriendo y dejara el cuarto del peli-blanco solos junto con Lisa, Lily, Loan y Liena.

"Bueno yo también tengo que ir al doctor a tomarme un chequeo. Así que los dejo." Lily se levanta y comienza salir del cuarto.

Todo se quedó en silencio. Lincoln miro a los que quedaban en el cuarto, y después comenzó hablar con la mujer que se cría llamar por su hermana menor. "Así que... Lisa, no?" La genio asistió. "Que me va pasar conmigo ahora?" Eso era lo que la genio necesitaba pensar.

"Bueno unidad, por ahora te quedarás aquí en la casa por un buen rato, ya que todas nosotras tenemos cosas que hacer." Fue lo que dijo la genio a su hermano. "Liena, prepara tus cosas que te llevare a la escuela universitaria conmigo." Liena asiente y comienza a salir de su cuarto. "Loan, como no puedes salir de la casa" Loan temblaba al oír lo que decía su tía. "Tú te quedarás con tu padre" Lincoln se pasma al escuchar lo que dijo su supuesta hermana. Esa chica de suéter era realmente su hija, puede ver la similitudes faciales que tenía entre ella y Lori, incluso pensó que ella era Lori.

"Y-yo-yo que! P-pero no-no se si po-podré cuidarlo de e-el" tartamudeando con mucho miedo al saber que tendría que cuidar de su padre, especialmente en el estado que estaba.

"No te preocupes. Estarás bien. Bueno tengo que irme antes de que llegue tarde al colegio, y eso mis unidades que no puedo permitir faltar en ningún momento de enseñar lo grandioso que es el estudio." En eso Lisa se marcha.

En el cuarto se podía escuchar varios pasos y después el motor de los automóviles comenzaba a soñar por todo el cuarto, y después escucha como el motor de arranque comenzaba acelerar y después el sonidos de los motores dejaron de soñar, dejando un silencio completo en el cuarto en donde ahora, Lincoln y Loan estaban solos en el cuarto.

"Bueno... creo que me presentaré. Mi nombre es Lincoln Loud. Y tú eres Loan, cierto?" Levantando la mano para saludar su supuesta hija suya, aunque era raro pensarlo.

Loan aún asustada, intentó darle la mano para luego agarrarla y después sacudirla un poco, aunque eso ya lo estaba haciendo, pero al momento de sentir la mano suave de su padre, algo adentro de ella comenzó despertar, y eso no era buena señal.

**_Es hora mi querida, Loan... toma tu presa y also tuyo. No dejes esa oportunidad única. _**

Esas palabras que se escuchaba en su cabeza, hacia que la sonrisa de Loan comenzara a ponerse algo cínica y lujuriosa, haciendo que el albino comenzará a dudar si fue buena idea dejar que ella lo cuidara de el.


	3. Conociendo a Loan

**Bueno amigos he vuelto. Lamento por la larga espera pero había perdido el interés de hacer estas historias ficticias y que aparte tenía mejores cosas que hacer, pero como hoy no tenía mucho que hacer decide subir este capítulo para así continuar un poco con la obra.**

**Por ahora espero que disfruten el capítulo y también comente para así poder saber que tan bien salió la historia y si deba continuarla o no. Hablando de comentario voy a responder unos cuantos.**

**Anacoreta:** Como había dicho, Lincoln si tendrá mucha relación con sus esposas y hijas, y los dos hijos tendrá su propio harem. Y con lo segundo habrá un poco de interaction con sus madre y hermanas, incluso habrá un momento íntimo con ellas.

**Hisworld39: **Gracias. Si es que subo ambos al mismo tiempo. Por eso lo encuentras aquí también, peor por una rara razón esto tiene un enorme retraso al momento de publicar capítulos. O eso sería por usar la aplicación en el celular?

**J0nas Nagera****: **En eso si. Lincoln tendrá que aceptar esta nueva vida, aunque eso si que tendrá que estar a corrienda de todo. Tal vez en capítulos futuros ya habrá aceptado esta vida que tiene.

**Torresfrancisco14: **Okey, here you got it.

**Guest: **Gracias por seguir.

**Dead note 123:** Lamento que lo actualizará tarde, pero ya está el capítulo.

**Bueno amigos espero que lo disfruten, y lamento de nuevo por tardar mucho en actualizar este capítulo.**

* * *

Todo era silencio en el cuarto mientras ambos jóvenes se miraban entre sí. Ninguno dijo una sola palabra después de que ambos se dieran el apretón de manos, en la cual aún seguían sujetados. Lincoln comenzaba ponerse algo incómodo por la forma que Loan lo miraba directamente hacia el, como si ella lo estuviera examinando cada detalle de su ser, no quería ser grosero con ella ya que sería descortés decirle a una chica, pero esto del saludo ya había durado mucho, aparte que su brazo comenzaba a cansar un poco.

Loan por otra parte no dejaba de mirar a Lincoln y seguía admirando cada detalle de su rostros. Ella no podía creer con sus propios ojos que su padre ahora era un niño, y no solo eso, si no que tampoco recuerda nada de lo que el había vivido en los últimos 20 años. Se sentía triste que su padre ya no pudiera recordar nada de su vida pasada, en especial los momentos que ellos dos se la pasaba bien juntos. Ahora mismo su padre ya no actuaba como un hombre, si no un niño confundido y solo esperando que alguien viniera por el,

Aún sosteniendo del apretón de mano Lincoln decide terminar ya con el saludo siendo que había durado demasiado tiempo, así que era mejor romper el hielo siendo que ya le estaba comenzando sudar un poco su mano, no sabiendo si era el que sudaba o la mujer que no paraba de mirarlo con esos ojos abiertos y con las pupilas temblando como si realmente tuviera puesta la mira en su alcance

"Ah... Loan?" Intentando llamarla, pero al parecer la mujer no había escuchado su llamado. "Loan... creo que ya el saludo a durado mucho no?... Loan?" Volviendo a llamarla, pero al parece la joven mujer que se parecía mucho a su hermana mayor no había podido responder a sus llamados.

Cuando el peli-blanco estaba apunto de volver a llamarle de nuevo, Loan por fin despierta de su transe y luego ve como el lo estaba mirando de manera confusa. Loan a percatarse del apretón de manos decide finalmente soltar la mano de Lincoln para luego disculparse con el.

"P-per-perdón p-por e-eso... no f-fue mi-mi inten-te-tension de to-tomarme mucho tie-tiempo... es que y-yo... —La joven rubia intentaba poder hablar bien con su padre, pero sus nervios impedía que ella hiciera una buena conversación con el.

**Vamos amiga, no es tan difícil hablar con el, solo relájate y piensa en un plan para así poder aprovecharnos de él. **

"(_Es fácil decirlo, pero mis nervios me impiden hacerlo. No quiero que mi padre piense que soy una pervertida_)."

**Pero lo eres. Eres una puta pedofilia que le gusta tocar a sus dos niños sin que ellos o sus hermanas mayores se de cuenta. Aparte también que eres una puta de papi que le gusta tocarse y decir varias cochinadas mientras le vueles su ropa interior que siempre guardas llevas guardados adentro de tu cajón. **

"(_No es cierto!... bueno si. Pero eso fue hace años atrás)."_

**En eso si. Después de la regañada que te dieron tus hermanas, más aparte nuestra madre cuando ella se encontró los calzoncillos de papá. Te dije que limpiarás tu cuarto. Pero NO! Prefieres jugar tus juegos mientras te grabas a ti misma como una pendeja mientras unos raros sin vida socia te ven jugando.**

"(_Pues así es la vida de un creador de contenido. Aparte tu siempre tomas mi cuerpo para así poder acercarte a mis hermanos, y por ser tan desesperada ya mis hermanas no me dejan acercarme a ellos sin que estas no estén presente._)"

**Pues tenía que hacerlo. Sabes lo aburrido que es siempre estar encerrada adentro de tu cuarto viendo solamente la pantalla de la computaron todo el día.**

"(_Pues que quieres que haga?_)"

**No se, qué tal salir afuera?**

"(_Ni loca!_)"

"No te preocupes, Loan" Manteniendo su actitud sereno. "No me molesta mucho seguir apretando tu mano por mucho mas tiempo, solo avisa la próxima, esta bien?" Lincoln quería dar una mejor impresión, pero se le hacia difícil ponerse serio con ella, ya que Loan. no le estaba poniendo atención.

**Creo que papa te está hablando.**

Loan deja de pensar consigo misma para luego escuchar lo que le decía su padre. "P-per-don pa-... di-digo Lin-coln" intentando mantenerse calmada. " Q-que acabas de-decir... poniéndole atención.

"Que no me molesta mucho seguir apretando tu mano por mucho mas tiempo, solo avisa la próxima esta bien?" Repitiendo Lincoln lo que le dijo a su pariente.

"A-Ah cierto... pe-perdón" Loan suelta la mano.

Luego de que por fin terminaran de saludarse Lincoln comenzó a mirar de nuevo el cuarto que estaba dormido en su cama. Al parecer el cuarto era demasiado grande, tanto que podía ver un banco grande bajo un gran espejo, un closet, otra puerta adicional que posiblemente sea el cuarto de baño, una televisión plana pegada en la pared, y varios recuadro pegadas en la pared. Lincoln miro un marco que le había llamado su atención, y cuando lo toma, pudo ver a 10 mujeres que eran las mismas que había conocido, pero lo que más le llamo su atención, era el hombre peli-blanco que estaba parado en el medio.

Loan aún nerviosa miro a su padre que ahora llevaba un marco de foto en sus manos, podía saber que estaba mirando la foto en donde salía el junto con su madre y el resto de sus tías.

"(_Espero que con eso puedas recordar algo, Papa_)" Pesando Loan aún triste por saber que su padre nunca podría recuperar su recuerdos.

Lincoln no podía quitar la vista en el marco de foto. El no podía creer lo que realmente estaba mirando, acaso ese hombre que estaba en la foto era el de grande? Tenía que confírmalo primero. "Loan?"

La joven rubia puso su atención al llamado de su padre y después prosigue caminar con cautela. "S-si p-pa... digo Lin-coln." Volviendo a corregir su nombre ya que se le hacía muy difícil llamarlo por su primer nombre.

"Ese hombre que está aquí en el marco." Mostrando el marco de foto a Loan. "Ese soy yo, no?" Esperando la respuesta de Loan.

Loan a mirar el marco de foto. Ella pudo ver que había varias similitudes y rasgos faciales en el, lo comparaba y después observara de nuevo a su padre ahora un niño, se podía decir que era como un tipo de mini versión de su padre, claro sin su masa muscular, altura, y por su puesto, su gran y glorioso glándu...

"Loan?" Hablo Lincoln impaciente ya que estaba esperando la confirmación.

"S-Si... ese hom-hombre al que v-vez en la f-foto... eres tú." Alejándose del marco de foto con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro.

Al recibir la confirmación de Loan, Lincoln se sorprende mucho al ver en qué se convertirá cuando el fuera grande, y vaya sorpresa que se había tomado. "Genial!" Esa fue su primera reacción.

"Huh?" Loan se sorprende de lo que dijo su padre.

"Perdona, Loan, pero vaya que me veo bien. Nunca en mi vida me imaginaba verme así de fuerte. Y yo pensaba que sería así como mi padre todo panzón. Hahaha!" Lincoln miro de nuevo el marco y después comenzó a llamar la atención a varias mujeres que estaba rodeado de su yo adulto. Podía mira a la mujer vestida de azul al que antes le dijo que era su supuestamente esposa.

Lincoln bajo el marco de foto para luego comenzar pensar bien todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Según su hipótesis, el vivía en una casa grande con varias mujeres y niños, o eso era lo que el pensaba, tal vez esas mujeres sean amigas o vecinas, aún que por una rara razón ya las había visto alguna de ellas, aparte también una de esas mujeres estaba Lisa. Tampoco hay que olvidar también a Lori y la chica que está enfrente de ella... su hija. Bueno, dejando eso al lado, también descubrió que el también era un hombre adulto, o lo era según lo que había escuchado en la conversation de las mujeres adultas.

Bueno ahora que ya tenía la información, todavía había dudas, pero por ahora tenía que esperar a que Lisa volviera de la casa para así tener sus repuestas que el necesitaba saber, pero por ahora debería empezar a conocer mas a Loan para así poder saber mejor sobre ella.

"Así que... tu nombre es Loan, cierto?" La rubia volvió a asistir. "Y también eres mi hija... no?" De nuevo ella volvió a asistir. "(_Okey, así que eso era lo que quería escuchar, aunque suene muy raro decirlo_)" Lincoln intento pararse de la cama para así poder encarar a Loan.

Al estar parado de la cama se notaba que ahora estaba casi a la misma estatura que Loan. La joven rubia dio un paso hacia atrás por temor que su padre le hiciera algo.

**Que estás haciendo, tonta! **

"(_Papa me esta mirando. No se que hacer_.)"

**Pues es obvio que te está observando. Deja que te vea más para haber si podemos calentar un poco las cosas. Me pregunto si la cama estará suave para así poder acurrucarme con el?**

"Pasa algo, Loan?" Lincoln notaba el miedo que mostraba la joven adulta. "Acaso tengo algo en la que te hace asustar?" Mirándose a si mismo y luego nota un espejo de cuerpo completo. Se mira así mismo y nota que llevaba una pijama naranja de mismo color favorito que siempre usaba.

"Lo si-siento... es q-que y-yo..." tomando varios respiros profundos.

"Dime, Loan, que puedo hacer para que tú estés tranquila?" Intentando saber en qué podía ayudarla siendo que la notaba muy nerviosa.

**Vaya que se preocupa mucho por ti. Es una pena que su hijita sea una puta predadora. **

Loan solo agarro de su hombro para luego mirarlo con pena. "P-perdón... es solo que..." le daba pena decirlo. Lincoln frunció el ceño ya que notaba algo que la inquietaba mucho. "T-Tengo muchos pro-problemas en mi cabeza y-y... apenas estoy a-asimilando t-todo lo q-que está ocurriendo." Lincoln no tenía idea de lo que decía por medio de esos tartamudeos, pero se notaba que era algo serio.

**Si supiera de lo peligrosa que realmente eres.**

Lincoln bajo de la cama para luego ver a Loan, se notaba lo alta que era ella, más alta de lo que el se había imaginado, pero aún así se mantenía sereno. Empezó a caminar para llegar hacia la puerta que estaba detrás de Loan para luego abrirla. Loan comenzó a seguirlo ya que no podía perderlo de vista.

**Muy bien tarada. Dejaste salir a tu presa.**

Ambos salieron de la habitación, Lincoln miro a su alrededor y noto algo familia. Estaba en la sala, pero no una sala, si no era la misma sala en la que el vivía en su casa, pero notaba algo diferente en ella. El espacio era más expandido, había más muebles en la sala, una televisión de pantalla junto con varios juegos consolas y estéreos conectados en la tele, una mesa larga y un sofá extremadamente largo.

Cuando camino hacia donde estaba la ventana cerca en donde estaba la puerta, pudo mirar el patio de afuera y de ahí ve todo lo que el podía ver. El césped junto con los juguetes, equipo de deportes tirados, el árbol lleno de aviones y cometas. Todo parecía igual como el había recordado, pero lo que notaba era que el césped era mucho más expandido.

Lincoln dejo de mirar por la ventana y comenzó abrir la puerta, pero antes de poder salir afuera, es detenido por Loan.

"Es-espera!" Agarrándole de los hombros y luego lo aleja de la puerta. "N-no puedes s-salir... n-no puedes." Las palabras de la rubia era más temblorosas de lo que ella daba.

"No te preocupes, Loan. Solo quiero ver algo afuera. Si quieres puedes salir conmigo." Lincoln agarra de la mano para así llevarla afuera, pero antes de poder salir, Loan tiene un ataque de pánico.

"NOOO!"

Loan se libra del agarre y después cayó al suelo, luego comenzó retroceder lo más rápido posible hasta golpearse el primer escalón de las escaleras, haciendo que se detuviera y después sintiera el gran ardor que sentía en la parte trasera de su espalda. "Ouch!" Masajeando su parte tracers de su espalda con su manos.

**Acaso eres una estupida! Vas arruinarlo todo!**

"Estas bien!" Dijo Lincoln corriendo hacia ella.

Cuando Loan ve al peli-blanco acercarse, ella se espanta y luego comenzó subirse por las escaleras. Lincoln se detiene por un segundo ya que se había dado cuenta que ella no lo quería cerca de él.

"Loan espera, no te haré nada!" En ese momento Loan se detiene. Lincoln se alegra y después comenzó dar unos pasos hacia adelante, pero al hacerlo la rubia comenzaba a retroceder un poco, y eso hace que el se detuviera de nuevo.

No sabia por que Loan había reaccionado así, acaso ella no le gustaba salir afuera? Ahora que lo recuerda, Lisa había mencionado que ella no podía salir de la casa, aunque pensó que ella estaría castigada. Jamás pensó que ella reaccionaría así al momento de sacarla afuera, creo que debió preguntarle antes de poder forzarla salir afuera.

"Dime, Loan. Te da miedo salir afuera?" Al momento de preguntarla Loan solo asistió avergonzada mientras cubría su rostro con su brazo.

"S-si... perdón p-por n-no m-mencionarlo." Ya calmándose pero aún manteniendo su guardia en caso de que el se acercara hacia ella.

Lincoln regreso a la puerta para luego cerrarle, luego dio media vuelta pero esta vez se quedó parado para que así Loan bajara por las escaleras, pero ella no bajaba, tal vez primero tenía que ganarse su confianza.

"Baja, Loan, no te sácate afuera, lo prometo." Loan duda un segundo.

**Hazlo. Recuerda que a pesar de ya no ser el mismo, sigue siendo el mismo hombre al que tanto te ha cuidado desde la infancia. **

En eso tenía razón. Sus tías siempre les contaba cómo su padre la cuidada cuando el apenas tenía los 12 años, y como se la pasó el resto de su adolescencia cuidándola a ella junto con Liena y Lyra. Loan baja las escalera y después camino torpemente ya que aún tenía dudas. La razón por la que siempre dudaba, era que hubo muchas veces que su familia intentó engañarla para así poder sacarla afuera, obvio que los resultados no salieron como ellos esperaba.

Cuando Loan llegó hasta donde esta su padre, el se acerca para después tomarle de la mano, ella iba saltar de nuevo pero este le calma para después decirle.

"Te prometo no sacarte afuera. Así que por favor no tengas miedo." Lincoln le masajea su mano con cariño y con eso le hace tranquilizar.

Sus temores desaparecieron al momento de tener la mano de su padre, ya que eso era lo único que lo podía tranquilizar. A pesar de que ya no era un adulto, seguía siendo el mismo padre al que tanto cariño le tiene, aparte de que el era más suave.

"Perdón por actuar así pa... digo..."

"Sabes, Loan, no me molesta si me llamas papá. Ya que puedo ver como te dificultas mucho en decir mi nombre correctamente. Aunque ahora que lo escucho, ya no te oigo tartamudear." Lincoln noto como Loan ya no murmuraba tanto.

"Es que yo... me siento muy tranquila al tenerte cerca mío. Es como si toda mi inseguridad desaparecía por completo." Loan jala a su padre para así poder abrazarlo. "Me siento muy segura en tenerte en mis brazos." Aprovechando el momento intenta sentir cada milímetro de todo el cuerpo de su padre.

Lincoln se incomodaba un poco por el abrazo, pero aún así le devuelve el abrazo para luego sentir una sensación cálido, tan cálido que por una razón quería cuidarla con tasas sus fuerzas, acaso esto es lo que se le llega, cariño paternal?

"Oye papá. Ya que estamos solos, no quieres pasar un buen rato conmigo a jugar videojuegos, así podemos pasar un buen rato conociéndonos." Sugiriendo Loan a pasar un rato de calidad juntos.

**Vaya que al fin se te ocurrió algo bueno.**

"Tienes videojuegos?! Vaya que esto no me lo esperaba." Sorprendido Lincoln por saber que Loan tuviera videojuegos.

**Ni te imaginas. **

"A que quieres decir?" Confundía Loan.

"Bueno, como eres la hija de Lori, yo pensaba que tú te la pasaría... bueno, ya sabes, estar en el celular, pasar tiempo en las redes sociales, cosas de adolescentes." Lincoln conocía mucho los gusto de Lori, y como pensaba que su hija fuera así de igual, tal vez ella tendría los mismos gusto que su madre.

"Bueno yo traigo mi teléfono, pero solo lo uso para llamadas y jugar juegos mobiles. No tengo muchos amigos, aparte de mis hermanos no tengo a nadie más a que pueda socializarme. Siempre me la paso encerrada en mi cuarto jugando y viendo anime."

**Si no fueras tan cobarde, tendrías una vida normal. Pero que se puede hacer de alguien a que siempre a has sido un fracaso a los ojos de una madre muy importante. **

"Oh también ves anime? También les mangas!" Curioseado por saber lo que le gusta.

"Así es. Incluso tengo unos mangas guardadas en mi cuarto. Si quieres vamos ahí para que te lo muestre." Loan carga a Lincoln con facilidad ya que el no era tan pesado.

"Loan, yo puedo caminar" Un poco avergonzado ya que Loan lo estaba cargándola.

"No te preocupes, mi cuarto no está tan lejos." Llevándolo de aprisa ya que por fin lo tendrá para si sola.

* * *

**Habitación de Loan**

Ambos jóvenes estaban ahora en la habitación de Loan acostados en su cama, en la cual Lincoln miraba unos cuantos mangas que ella había traído desde de su cajón de libros.

"Eso es increíble! Hay tantos mangas que hasta podría leerlos por meses. Aunque casi la mayoría no los conozco." Lincoln tomó un manga y de ahí noto la fecha del lanzamiento. "21 de septiembre de... 2035!" Lincoln se pasma. Desde que despertó nunca se le había ocurrido por la mente en que año estaba el actualmente.

"Sucede algo, papa? Pregunto Loan al ver a su padre sorprendido.

"Es la fecha. Según dice que este volume fue publicado el '21 de septiembre de 2035'. Acaso esto es la fecha actual?

"No, papa. Este volume fue sacado más de dos años. Hoy estamos en 14 de marzo de 2038." Dijo Loan aclarando la fecha actual.

Lincoln se pasma al escucha el año en la que estaba. 2038, 22 años había pasado desde la fecha que el estaba. Aunque era de esperarse ya que como esto era el futuro, todo estaría ya avanzado, en especial cuando uno de sus mangas favorito finalmente había terminado después de 30 años buscando un tesoro pirata.

"Oye, Loan. Se que tienes mangas, pero me preguntaba si también tenía unos cómics." Loan agita su cabeza.

"No papa, lo siento. No es que me guste los cómics pero los mangas son algo que yo crecí. Pero eso si que conservo unos cuantos que me has dado cuando yo era una niña. Déjame ver..." Loan dejo la cama para busca unos cómics que siempre guardaba bajo su cama. "Aquí esta"

Loan sacó de bajo su cama una caja llena de cómic todas guardadas con una bolsa de plástico. Lincoln se sorprende al ver tantos cómics que con cuidado tomó uno y cuando ve la portada, se sorprende que era uno de sus cómic favorito.

"Woah estos son cómics de Ace Savvy!" Lincoln tomó otros cómic y de ahí nota que era otra portada de su superhéroe favorito, pero lo que más le llamo su atención era la fecha en la que el cómic fue hecho. "Espera un momento. Este cómic es de la fecha actual... digo mi fecha." Lincoln miro por la portada y de ahí nota la fecha de su publicación. 20 de febrero de 2017.

"Bueno, todos estos cómic son tuyos." Lincoln se sorprende al escuchar que todos esos cómics era en realidad suyos.

"En serio? Woah jamás pensé que haber coleccionando tantos, aunque creo que tiene sentido que le gusta guardarlos en una bolsa de plástica para así no perder su valor." Lincoln siguió viendo los cómics hasta que nota algo que le llamo mucha la atención. "Espera! Este cómic todavía no sale hasta una semana más. Eso quiere decir que..." Lincoln se da cuenta que casi la mayoría de los cómics todavía no había salido en las tiendas, ni siquiera la mayoría debería existir.

"Tal vez sea por que en tu época todavía no existe hasta unos cuantos años más." En eso tenía razón. Los cómics que tenía todavía no existe hasta unos años más. Tal vez despertando en un tiempo diferente no sea tan malo.

"Vaya. Eso quiere decir que todo esto..." Lincoln miro más a fondo, pero luego se detiene. "Nope! No puedo seguir ojeando sin tener que espolearme todo esto. Quiero leer en donde me quede." Dejando el cómic hacia un lado.

"Ni que lo digas. No me gustaría que alguien me arruine la sorpresa. Oye ya que tanto quieres leer, podríamos pasar un rato aquí en mi cuarto leyendo historietas juntos." Loan sugiriendo la idea.

"En serio?!" Emocionando

"Por su puesto. Siempre lo hacíamos juntos... bueno cuando tenias todos tus recuerdos claro." Afrontando un poco su brazo ya que estaba aún incomodas por el cambio de su padre.

"Pues eso sería genial." Lincoln salto de la cama emocionado.

Loan se alegra mucho lo emocionado que estaba, aunque era de esperarse por ser un niño.

**Creo que ya se lo que vas hacer...**

Ambos jóvenes estaban recostado en la cama leyendo sus respectivas historietas. Lincoln leyendo su cómic de Ace savvy mientras que Loan leía un manga shonen. Pero al pasar más tiempo, Lincoln comenzaba retorcerse un poco de manera incomodo que tuvo que posicionarse bien en la cama. Loan nota a su padre y después ve como el intentaba acomodarse bien en su cama, pero fallaba cada vez y comenzaba a frustrarse un poco.

"S-sucede a-algo, papa?" Pregunto Loan.

"Perdón, Loan. Es que yo no me siento a gusto leer mis historietas con mi ropa puestas. Prefiero leerlas en mi ropa interior."

Loan había recordado hace un tiempo que su padre le encantaba leer muchos sus cómics en ropa interior. Desde que tuvo uso de razón siempre veía a su padre leyendo historietas en sus calzoncillos y aveces les leía un cuento. Pero luego de recordarlo ella tuvo una idea para que así pudiera hacer su jugada.

"Y por qué no lo haces aquí?" Dijo Loan.

"Eh? Pues yo... no quiero incomodarte. Aveces las chicas no le gusta ver a alguien semi desnudo mientras uno leen una buena literatura. Ni te imaginas el número de veces que mis hermanas intentaba todo lo posible para que yo dejara ese malo hábito." Diciéndole sus razón para que el no se quitara sus ropas.

"Pues no me molesta. Al contrario yo también ago lo mismo." Lincoln se sorprende por lo que dijo Loan.

"E-enserio?"

Loan asiente. Ella empezó a quitarse su suéter mostrando consigo una camisa blanca sin mangas, luego se volvió desvestir pero esta vez quitándose la camisa blanca sin mangas. Lincoln abrió sus ojos al ver a Loan con su brasier blanco, nunca se imaginó que literalmente se quitaría su suéter. Loan continuo desvistiéndose ahora quintándose sus pantalones, mostrando consigo sus calzoncillos blancos.

"Ah~mucho mejor. Ahora si puedo disfrutar mucho leer mis mangas... Que esperas, Papa? Puedes quitarte tu ropa si quieres." Loan siguió leyendo su manga.

Lincoln tragando saliva empezó a quitarse sus ropas. Comenzó desabrochar los botones de sus camisa, luego bajando sus pantalones. Loan en un momento ojeó un poco para ver a su padre desvistiéndose sus ropas. Al verle quitado sus pijamada pudo notar el cuerpo desnudo de su cuerpo. Mirando desde arriba podía ver las pecas cubiertas por toda la parte pectoral al igual en los hombros, bajando un poco se podía ver el abdomen todo plano, pero se nota que hacia ejercicio, luego miro más abajo para ver lo que ella estaba buscando, sus calzoncillos blancos con su pequeño lindo amiguito listo para despertarse. Una que el albino terminara de desvestirse, siente que su cuerpo ya no tenía las restricciones que impedía disfrutar de su buena literatura, y eso era lo que el necesitaba.

"Ah~si~ esto era lo que necesitaba." Dijo Lincoln relajándose y disfrutando de la brisa.

"Te lo dije. Ahora si empecemos a disfrutar un poco nuestra literatura."

Ambos se acuestan de la cama y así ellos pudieron disfrutar de su buena literatura, aunque Lincoln se sentía algo incómodo al ver a Loan en sus ropas íntimas. Podía ver en la parte de abajo sus piernas todas levantadas, tanto que se podía notar un poco la intimidad de la joven, y no solo eso, sus sostén estaban algo grandes que se podía ver la marca de sus pechos.

"Oye papá" Lincoln asusta ya que pensó que ella lo había cachando mirando sus pechos.

"S-si, Loan" Rezando que su amiga no estuviera enojado por su atrevida acción.

"Quisiera leer un poco de tu historieta. Así que si me preguntaba, si podría leerla contigo?" Loan acercándose un poco.

Lincoln se sonrojo al ver cómo Loan se le acercaba lentamente en cuarto, mostrando muy bien sus grandes pechos.

"A-ah... yo... p-pues claro, no hay problema, solo déjame acomodarme para que así podamos leerla juntos." Lincoln se levanta para ver si podía encontrar un buen lugar.

"Q-Qué tal esto." Loan se acomoda un poco para luego sentarse en las almohadas. "Ven, Papa. Siéntate aquí" Tomando la mano de Lincoln para luego sentarlo en sus piernas cruzadas.

Lincoln se incomoda un poco ya que estaba sentado arriba de Loan, "No te incomoda?"

"No en lo absoluto. Aparte así podré leer mejor el cómic desde de arriba. No crees que soy cómoda así?" Lincoln nervioso se acuesta en su abdomen para luego sentir la suave que era ella.

"B-Bueno... si estás muy suave..." Lincoln un poco rojizo.

"Me alegro. Bueno es hora de seguir leyendo. Hay unas parte que no estoy a corriente con la trama, así que podría decirme de lo que ocurre en el cómic." Dijo Loan.

"P-por su puesto. Te diré lo que está pasando en el cómic." Lincoln tomó su historieta y después comenzó a leerla.

Ambos disfrutaba del cómic, Lincoln tuvo que explicarle a Loan unas partes que ella no entendía, algo que la joven mantuvo a tentó de lo que el le explicaba. Pasaron más de diez minutos y ambos comenzaba a disfrutar del cómic, eso fue hasta que Lincoln sintió un pequeño problema. El bulto de su entrepierna comenzaba a crecer lentamente, la tela de sus calzoncillos comenzaba a estirarse al tal pinto que ahora se notaba la punta de arriba, lo bueno era que tenía su cómic que lo ayudaba cubrirlo.

Intento lo posible en enfocar en su cómic para así poder distraerse y no pensar detalladamente en el cuerpo desnudo de Loan. Cada vez que subía la cabeza golpeaba un poco los senos de Loan, ella no se molestaba tanto, aparte que ella también los bajaba para así poder recostar un poco en su cabeza.

Cuando terminaron de leer el cómic, Lincoln intento pensar en una forma de poder tomar otro cómic sin tener que dejar el que trae en sus manos, pero lamentablemente no conque que Loan tomada el cómic de sus manos.

"Bien creo que ya terminamos con este cómic, es hora del siguiente..." Loan soltó el cómic ya que noto el bulto de su padre. "P-Papa... acaso esto..."

"L-Loan! Esto no es lo que parece!" Intento cubrir su bulto con sus dos manos.

"C-claro que lo se... estás excitado... y creo que se por que." Loan intento apartarle de las manos.

"Q-que haces!" Intentando mantener cubierto su bulto.

"Intento ayudarte. No puedes dejarlo así. Te comenzará a doler si lo cubres así." Logrando esperar las mano.

Loan se sorprende ver el tamaño del bulto de su padre, era casi igual de grande que tenía Lemy y Lyle, pero la diferencia era que el lo tenía muy grueso.

"Y como sabes todo esto?" Lincoln sabía un poco sobre tener una ereccion, ya que sus padres le dieron 'la **charla**' sobre la pubertad y los cambios que tendría al momento de tener cosa íntima con una mujer.

Loan intento pensar en una buena excusa, hasta que una idea le llegó en su cabeza. "P-Porque... yo... tengo experiencia." Eso fue lo que se le pudo ocurrir. "Y por eso mismo té voy a ayudar." Lincoln se pasmó por lo que le dijo.

**Espero que con eso se la crea, o si no nos jodimos.**

Loan intento quitarle los calzoncillos a su padre, el albino intento detenerla, pero ya ella se lo había quitado. En ese momento el miembro de Lincoln logro levantarse al tal punto que su pre-corrida comenzaba a salir, al parecer ya lo tenía duro al tal punto que ahora su glándula comenzaba a escurrir un poco de la pre-corrida.

"Espera!... no creo que así sea como deberías ayudar. Qué tal si esperamos a Lisa para... ya sabes." Intentaba dar unas excusas, pero Loan insiste que esto era la única forma de poder ayudarlo.

"Confía en mi, Papa. Yo te aseguro que esto acabará muy pronto." Loan intento acercarse un poco la entrepierna de su padre.

"Creo que sería mejor que un adulto lo haga." Esperando que con esto lo ayude a detenerla.

"Yo soy una adulta. Tengo 21 años." Y con eso, Loan comenzó a caricias el pene de su padre.

"Espera tienes 21...!" Lincoln no pudo terminar ya que Loan lo agarra de su pene.

En ese momento la joven rubia comenzó agitar la glándula con su mano, apenas logró agarrarlo completamente con su mano ya que su glándula era muy ancho. Siguió agitando lentamente y podía ver cómo la pre-corrida comenzaba manchar toda su mano.

Lincoln comenzó sentir un poco de placer al ser agitado de manera suave y despacio. Sus jadeos comenzaron a salir de su boca, sus pulsos en la parte de su glándula comenzaba a palpitar al mismo ritmo que su corazón hacia. Empezó a mirar un poco a Loan y notaba como ella también comenzaba jadear un poco, se notaba como sus labios comenzaba a salivar un poco de su boca y de ahí escucha sus murmullos.

"Papi... ah~"

Era lo que le estaba diciendo. Cada murmullo que decía Loan hacía que sus pulsos comenzaran acelerar, al tal punto que sentía que estaba punto de correrse. Y eso era lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir.

"Loan~ Estoy apunto de correr." Sintiendo como su pene empezaba a crecer.

"Déjalo salir, papi... yo me ocupo de todo." Loan se preparaba por lo que viene.

"Me corro, Loan. Ahí viene... AHHH!" Lincoln se correr.

Loan suelta su mano para luego ver cómo el pene de su padre comenzaba a correrse. Sus disparos fueron tan grades que lograron manchar una gran parte de su brasier.

**Vaya que si era demasiado. Diablos debimos empezar primero con la boca!**

"V-Vaya que viniste mucho." Loan noto la gran cantidad de corrida por todo en su pecho.

"Lo... agitado siento..." Lincoln se disculpa por haberle marrado mucho su brasier.

Loan miro la entrepierna de su padre y nota que su pene aún estaba duro. "Vaya, aún estás duro. Creo que mejor debo aumentar más la temperatura." Loan empezó a quitar el brasier.

Lincoln se pasma al ver los senos desnudos de Loan. Al principio se impresionó mucho por el tamaño de ellas. Incluso era mucho más grandes de lo que tenía su Lori en sus años de adolescencia, aunque claro Loan aclaró que ella era una adulta.

"Muy bien, sabes lo que voy hacer, no?" Dijo Loan, alzando sus pechos hacia arriba.

"Creo que si" Lincoln tuvo una idea, ya que vio en un video porno como una chica uso sus pechos para así darle una manada.

En ese momento Loan usó sus pechos para así poder masturbarlo. Lincoln sitio los suaves pechos de Loan y ve como ella los usaba para así poder masturbarlo, se sentía tan bien que hasta los pezones podía sentirlo. Loan a no esperar más abre su boca para luego meterlo adentro de ella. Uso su lengua para chuparle la cabeza y luego la mete adentro de prepucio para así poder pelarlo. Lincoln sintió cómo el cuero de la cabeza de su pene se había expuesto, y sentía cómo la lengua de Loan le chupaba por toda la punta de su pene. En ese momento la sensación de correrse volvía aparece, pero esta vez no dio aviso.

"*chapando*... *chupando*...!" En ese momento Loan siente los chorros de corrida que su padre le lanzaba, y después ella se separa de él. "Tosiendo... Hay, Papa... Tosiendo."

**Dios eso si que fue sabroso. **

"Perdón..." Disculpándose con ella por no avisarle que se venía.

Al momentos de separase nota que el miembro aun seguía duro. Lincoln avergonzado quería pedirle a Loan que si volviera hacerlo de nuevo, pero la rubia se le adelanta y lo acuesta en su cama.

"Parece ser que tu amiguito sigue persistiendo... así que déjame sacar la artillería pesada." Loan agarro sus calzoncillos y lentamente los baja para así mostrar a su padre más íntima de su ser.

"L-Loan... no creo que debamos... que pasaría si tu mamá..." Lincoln no pudo terminar ya que Loan lo callo con un beso apasionado.

**Hazlo, Loan. Robale su inocencia.**

Lincoln quiso apartarla pero el beso le impedía moverse ya que por una rara razón le gustaba. No sabia porque pero le daba una sensación de que esto lo había hecho antes.

Loan dejo de besarlo y se aparta un poco para mirar su padre estaba atónito, confundido, pero se notaba que le gustó mucho el beso que lo dejó. Ella toma el miembro y lo prepara para introducirse adentro de su vagina. Lincoln despierta de sus pensamientos al sentir que su pene estaba aparentado con algo, y cuando mira abajo, ve su miembro introducido en la vagina de Loan, quería detenerla, pero ella empezaba a mover lentamente hacia arriba y abajo. Su cuerpo comenzaba retorcerse por el placer que sentía, jamás en su vida había experimentado algo tan placentero, tan excitante, tan rico que sus cadera caderas comenzaba a moverse por su solos.

El ritmo que daba ambos hacía que la cama comenzaba vibra por la fuerza que daba ambos cuerpos, los rechinos que se escuchaba por todo el cuarto, los jadeos y los gritos que daba ambos jóvenes, incluso la mascota de Loan (Pretzel) miraba con detalle cómo su ama estaba haciendo su acto de apareamiento con alguien de su especie.

Loan no paraba de moverse ya que por fin estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales, siempre tuvo muchas fantasía en poder tener sexo con alguien, pero al tener tanto miedo de la sociedad y de cómo la mayoría de los hombres trata muy mal a la mujeres en estos días, optó en buscar una paraje que fuera menor que ella, alguien mucho más joven y fácil de dominar, y de ahí entra la enferma fantasía de poder tener relaciones sexual con un menor. Siempre intento hacerlo con sus dos hermanos, y casi lo logra cuando apenas tenían 8 años, pero por desgracias fue cachada, intento optar con su padre, pero con su madre y sus 9 tías, era imposible tener tiempo con el, pero ahora su sueño y fantasía se había vuelto realidad, no solo estaba teniendo sexo con un menor, si no que lo hacia con su padre ahora de 11 años de edad.

Lincoln sintió que había llegado a su límite y quería avisarle que estaba apunto de correrse. "Loan... jadeando Estoy apunto de acabar de nuevo."

"Córrete adentro, Papa... jadeando Quiero sentirte adentro de mi." Loan siguió acelerando su ritmo.

"Loan! Me corro... ME CORRO!" Lincoln comenzó a torcerse y después empieza correrse adentro de ella.

"Yo también me corro, papi! Me corro! ME CORRO! AAAAH!" Loan a sentir su corrida empieza escurrir, mojando toda la cadera y el abdomen de su padre.

Ambos terminaron juntos y después Loan cae encima de Lincoln. Candado ambos decidieron tomar una siesta y de ahí todo se volvió silencio.

* * *

**En la sala, 6 horas después.**

Los dos jóvenes estaba en la sala jugando videojuegos después de haber pasado tiempo conociéndose y interactuando juntos leyendo cómics. Ambos estaba felices después de lo que hicieron en el cuarto, pero obvio que lo tendría que mantenerlo a secreto.

"Vaya de nuevo perdí. Por que soy tan malo jugando este juego." Quejándose Lincoln por haber perdido en juego de luchas.

"T-tienes que saber cómo usar los comando, ya que si no podrás hacer mucho." Diciendo Loan felizmente por haber vuelto ganar a su padre.

"Es que estos controles son más raro. En especial cuando lo hace la marca japonesa de N..." Pero no pudo terminar ya que la puerta de la sala se abre de golpe y aparece Lori toda enojada.

**Puerta abrirse de golpe**

"Muy bien, Loan! Quiero que te alejes de mi marido si no quieres que te castigue de por..." Lori dejo de grita ya que ve a Lincoln y su hija sentados juntos jugando videojuegos.

"M-ma-mama... q-q-que haces aquí tan t-temprano." Diciendo Loan muy asustada poniéndose atrás de su padre.

Lori camino de manera directa y ve a su hija para ver si ella no había hecho lo que ella temía lo que hiciera.

"Sucede algo, Lori?" Pregunto Lincoln.

Lori miro a Lincoln y noto algo de nervios en su rostro, al parecer algo debió pasar a su esposo y no quería imaginarse que.

"Loan, hablaremos después en tu habitación. Lincoln, tendremos una reunión de hermanos." En eso el resto de la familia había llegado a la casa.


End file.
